


Morning Routine

by cheshireree (shyfoxes)



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Multi, Pampering, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxes/pseuds/cheshireree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin & Kisumi pamper Sousuke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

Sousuke was cute. There was no denying it despite how fervently Sousuke himself liked to argue about it. He was adorable and far too easy to fluster, despite how he adamantly tried to play himself off as a dark, brooding figure. In the early mornings, Rin had decided that Sousuke was especially adorable with his bed-head and half-lidded eyes. It was one of the few times he was so openly vulnerable, still too drowsy from sleep to pronounce anything right or to completely even know where he was.

Where he was was cushioned between Kisumi and Rin in their bed. Maybe no one would ever think so but Sousuke actually enjoyed being the little spoon. Squished up between Kisumi and Rin, even as large as he was, he pressed his back up against Kisumi’s chest and dug his face into the curve of Rin’s neck. Kisumi peeked from over Sousuke’s shoulder, light blue eyes sparkling as he looked between Sousuke and Rin and his smile grew wider. Rin snorted before propping himself up on his elbow and running a hand through Sousuke’s hair. Kisumi leaned over Sousuke’s shoulder and pressed his nose into the curve of Sousuke’s cheek.

Kisumi kissed his way to his ear, down his neck and up across his shoulder. Each kiss he pressed down lasted a few seconds longer than the other. He came back down across his shoulder blade and over towards his hip where his sweatpants hung low. Sousuke squirmed, pushing his face further into Rin’s neck.

Rin pushed Sousuke’s bangs until he was gently forcing Sousuke’s face up and away from him and back against the pillow. Sousuke blinked sluggishly, still too befuddled in between sleep and awake. Rin kissed his forehead, over his eyelids and on the corners of his mouth. Rin stroked under his chin, only because it always made Sousuke feel tingly and uncomfortable. Sousuke’s squeezed his eyes closed as he buried his face into the pillow.

“Lea’ me alone,” Sousuke slurred. “Go away.”

Kisumi laughed lightly and slipped underneath Sousuke’s arm to start kissing at his cheek again. Sousuke groaned. He reluctantly rolled over onto his back and blinked at the two of them, a frown settling between his eyebrows and on his lips.

“I’m up, I’m up,” He said. “Please stop now.”

Kisumi and Rin took one look at each other and then at him and dove in as Sousuke yelped in defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> original here
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for deleting it before, I meant to edit and ended up deleting by accident;;; So I was like, "whatever I'll repost it some other time".
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted a shameless Sousuke pampering fic.


End file.
